pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ Masks Valentine’s Day Special: Hit by Cupid’s Arrows
On Valentine’s Day night, Gekko and Luna Girl both get hit by Cupid’s arrows and the two fall head over heels in love with each other, only to have their teammates blaming and fighting with each other. Plot On Valentine’s Eve, the kids are eager to hand out their gifts and cards for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. But just then, everyone finds that their valentines have gone missing, as Connor saw one of Romeo’s invention parts and believes that a Romeo must’ve taken them, but when Greg saw a moth, Wolfy pawprints, and some Ninjalino footprints, he realizes that all the nighttime villains are working together to ruin Valentine’s Day, but not if the PJ Masks stop them before tomorrow! When nightfall arrives, PJ Robot spots all the villains stealing every Valentine’s Day Card and gift around town, and that wasn’t all they see, because Armadylan is already out trying to stop the the Wolfies, but it looked like he needs help. Catboy presses the Cat Car button and he and the PJ Masks hop in and rode into the streets. Little did they know that a cherub was watching them and flies off to follow them. Meanwhile, the villains opening cards and eating chocolates from the stolen chocolate boxes, but Luna Girl seems to have nothing, as she tried to get either Romeo and Night Ninja to give her something, but they just ignored her just when Night Ninja tells her to get lost and that there's no way that she'll get any Valentines this year because no one likes her, which hurts her feelings as she runs into the storage house just before the PJ Masks appeared and jumped out of the Cat Car to tell them to give back the Valentine's Day cards and gifts and that they're not theirs. But Romeo protests and says that the Valentines are the villains' now, and that Valentine's Day should be called Villaintine's Day instead, but Owlette says that Valentine's Day is for everyone, not just for the villains, as Night Ninja rolled his eyes and refuses to believe that as he orders his Ninjalinos to grab the Valentines and Romeo orders Robot the same thing. Just when Gekko was about to join the chase with Catboy and Owlette, he hears Luna Girl crying in the storage house and opens the door to find her inside sobbing, and looking sad about not having any Valentine's Day gift for Valentine's Day. Gekko felt sorry for her so to cheer her up, he makes a Valentine's Day card of his own and hands it to Luna Girl as he says Happy Valentine's Day to her before heading back out to join his friends. As Gekko left, Luna Girl wipes her eyes and looks down to see that Gekko had left her a green paper heart with lace and glitter, and written on it was "Happy Valentine's Day, from Gekko!" She then gets out of the storage room to see Gekko running to catch up with his teammates and is confused by how the lizard gave her a gift when he was a hero and she was a villain, when suddenly, she gets hit on the back by Cupid's arrow and starts to fall in love that she began to float in midair. Meanwhile, Romeo, Night Ninja, and their sidekicks have met the Wolfy Kids at the park and Catboy and Owlette were trying to stop them, with Armadylan's help but they didn't realize that Gekko wasn't with them until Armadylan asks where he is. At the corner of the street, Gekko was trying to find his friends who might've already caught up with Romeo and Night Ninja, but not knowing that he was being followed by Luna Girl, who looked very strange as her eyes looked pink with white hearts that replaced the pupils, hearts were floating out of her head and popping, and was smiling. Ignoring how weird the villainess was acting, Gekko asks her nervously if she's feeling better now as she replied in a loving tone that she is and she thanks him for the Valentine's Day card he made her. This was starting to weird out Gekko and he was somewhat scared by Luna Girl's odd behavior as he excuses himself to go someplace else-just when all of the sudden, he felt a stab on his back when the stab came from another Cupid's arrow, and he falls in love with Luna Girl! The next day on Valentine's Day, the kids were having a Valentine's Day party at the end of the school day as they were enjoying the sweet treats and giving each other cards and gifts. Even Connor and Amaya were able to give each other their handmade cards just as they begin to wonder where Greg was when suddenly, he enters the classroom by floating in midair and everyone snickered at his love-dazed face. After the party was finally over, Connor and Amaya couldn't help but see that Greg was still having those love pink eyes and acting all lovey dovey since they stopped Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Wolfies and have gotten the Valentine stuff back from them. They were worried that he might be sick- lovesick to be exact. Just then, a moth appears with a letter for Greg and he opens it to find that it's a love-filled Valentine from Luna Girl, leaving him happy and Connor and Amaya confused and weirded out. Things were getting too weird for the PJ Masks, so they decide to figure out what was wrong with their lovesick friend and find out if the villains have something to do with it. That night, at PJ Masks Headquarters, Catboy ripped the Valentine out of Gekko's hands and gives it to PJ Robot to scan it. There was love in it alright, and that wasn't like Luna Girl to send a love letter to Gekko. Speaking of Gekko, Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot turned to see that the lizard had disappeared! Where did he go, Catboy asked. Outside, Armadylan was rolling in the streets when he stops to hear laughter and turns to see Gekko linking arms with... Luna Girl?! What was he doing hanging out with a villain, and what's with the love links? Armadylan decides to go and investigate as he spies on the two star-crossed lovers holding hands, sharing fro-yo, playing in the flower field where Gekko places a flower in Luna Girl's hair, Gekko was putting Luna Girl in a swing he made, and finally, as the hero and villain were sitting on top of a building, Gekko pulls out a box to hand to Luna Girl. When she opens it, Luna Girl finds a beautiful silver necklace with a moon-shaped crystal, a moth charm, and a silver circle that says "I love you to the moon and back." As she take it out, Gekko helps Luna Girl put it on around her neck, and she lays her head onto his shoulder as the two sighed happily, but not knowing that Armadylan was still spying on them and shaking his head in disgust, but he wasn’t the only one spying on the lovey twosome as the Wolfies were also spying, too. Back in HQ, Armadylan was trying to tell Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot that what he saw was true, even the Wolfies were trying to tell Romeo and Night Ninja the same thing, but the two villain boys were not sure if all of this was true, although they decide to follow the Wolfies out to see if they’re telling the truth. At a flower field, Gekko and Luna Girl were holding hands and staring into each others’ dreamy eyes, but not knowing that they were being spied on by the heroes and the villains, as Night Ninja was looking slightly jealous of the romantic scene and Armadylan was getting very annoyed by this as he decides stop this at once and so does Night Ninja, who has some sticky splat ready for throwing. And just before either Romeo and the Wolfies could stop him, Night Ninja jumps up and lands in front of the star-crossed lovers and Gekko and Luna Girl were surprised to see him interrupting their sweet time as Luna Girl furiously asks him that can’t he see that she and her lizard boy are having their night time together, but Night Ninja declares to Luna Girl that this nighttime with a PJ Pest is over as he and his Ninjalinos ready the sticky splats and starts throwing them. Luna Girl fearfully gets behind Gekko, who protects her with his super gecko shield and the splats bounce off, getting them covered in sticky splat. Catboy, Owlette, and Armadylan decide to stop the madness but Armadylan jumps in first as he rolled himself into a ball and rolls over to the Ninjalinos who ran out of the way, and Armadylan was going straight to Gekko as he was then flattened by the rolling armadillo boy by accident! Luna Girl gasped and ran to the injured gecko boy as she lifts him up and wakes him up, then they say sweet nothings to each other. Watching them, Armadylan and Romeo were really disturbed and disgusted by Gekko and Luna Girl’s love scene and Night Ninja grew more jealous than ever. Catboy and Owlette on the other hand, may think it’s disturbing, but seems a bit nice to see, until they were reminded that they need to keep Gekko away from Luna Girl so they can figure out what’s wrong with him. Back at HQ, Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot was trying to find a cure for the love affection, but couldn’t seem to find one. Meanwhile, Gekko was painting a picture of him and Luna Girl together as Armadylan was watching with concern. Just then, someone rang the HQ doorbell as Gekko heads to the door to find a moth with another love note from Luna Girl as Gekko takes it and reads, then sends another to Luna Girl. As Armadylan lead Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot outside, they went wide-eyed to come face to face Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, the Ninjalinos, and the Wolfy Kids, and soon, and argument breaks out on which side is at fault, and it soon turns mental when Armadylan snaps at Romeo for making Gekko fall in love with Luna Girl with some kind of love beam, but Romeo angrily protests. Soon, the fight is interrupted when Gekko and Luna Girl appear, holding hands and proclaiming that their love for each other has come true. This love is not to be, however, as both sides (evil and good) grab their missing piece and hold them back. Although both Gekko and Luna Girl fight to get to each other, their companions keep a tight hold on them. From above, Cupid looks down sadly, amazed that instead of love, his arrows have brought chaos between the heroes and the villains. Seeing what has happened below leaves him to consider only one possible solution: fire all of his arrows randomly. With his super sensitive armadillo ears, Armadylan heard the sound of arrows firing down from above and shouting at everyone to look out, they all looked up to see love arrows about to rain down on them and soon, they ran while trying to dodge all of them when they let go of Luna Girl and Gekko, who were back together once more. Characters shown in this special *Gekko *Catboy *Owlette *Armadylan *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Romeo *Robot *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos *The Wolfy Kids *Cupid (guest appearance) Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy Valentine’s Day special, Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Category:Ideas Category:Specials Category:One Hour Specials